


Farewell

by glitteringvoid



Series: Drarry Drabble Challenge [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, POV Second Person, Pining Draco Malfoy, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteringvoid/pseuds/glitteringvoid
Summary: You should have known that your love for Harry would be your downfall.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Drabble Challenge [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1394503
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the January Drabble Challenge  
> Prompt: "Scared, Potter?"  
> Word count: 120

“I will be back, I _promise_ I will come back for you.” At that point you will be long dead. 

You don’t tell Harry that though, can’t shatter the earnest hope he clings to. He actually _believes_ what he says. You know better. 

It’s simple, you fell for the trap and are now being tortured on a daily basis for information that you don’t have, with no help coming. There is no other way. You can’t both survive this. 

The only thing you can do is fight, create a distraction so Harry can escape. It will cost your life, but that is a small price to pay for his happiness. 

“Scared, Potter?” You are. You hope Harry doesn’t know that. 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!  
> If you liked this fic, you can [reblog it on Tumblr](https://glitteringvoids.tumblr.com/post/190350617868/farewell)


End file.
